


What do you love about a zombie world?

by Swordie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordie/pseuds/Swordie
Summary: Judita and her group wandering through countryside infested with zombies. But even in this messed up world you can find some beauty.





	What do you love about a zombie world?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, guys!  
> I want to learn myself write in English properly. And how better teach myself write in English than actually write in English?
> 
> I apologize all native English speakers for butchering your language. Please (not just natives), feel free to roast me about my grammar, or worse - that you can´t understand me at all.  
> I hope you´ll enjoy at least some of my work, here is my very first one.
> 
> Here we go!

Starting this quest, with this people wasn´t her brightest idea. She knows them just by accident for God sake! If “NOT cut of someone´s head of” can be called an accident. But who is she to judge? In this world everything is possible.

“Zombie apocalypse!!!”

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

Marketa jumped at her, pinned her to the ground and looked around in horror.

“Easy, no one is here.”

“How can you know? And really, what the fuck are you doing?” The greatest-of-them-all-tough guy in their group joined them. He held stolen kalshnikov and had oh so cool aviator sunglasses. In an old life works as shop assistant with a really great name Dick.

He stood above them with his finger on the trigger and was looking around. He had grass straw in his mouth.

“That question was here before. Um, Marketa, can you get off me?”

“What is happening?”

Adam, Peter and Eve catch their little group. Their names was of course endless source of jokes how he, Adam, and Eve are destined to repopulate Earth again.

“Marketa, you are gay?”

Judita groaned (for herself) and kicked Dick in order that he help her and Marketa back on their feets. But he just stared at her with confusion, so she put Marketa of off her, stand up, remove the dust from her and herself and go back to their journey again. Oh God, Universe, whatever, what was she thinking? Why she put herself on a journey with this gang, through land infested with zombies? She had perfect house on a tree!

(Advertisement: small, cozy, antitank style. Private toilet, no running water. You have to learn climbing, BUT floods are not issue.)

“Hey, so why did you yelling?” asked Dick again. Judita shrug her shoulders.

“I just wanted to know how it sound.”

“OK…”

Dick lets her go ahead and joined the group behind. There was blessed silence for 30 minutes. It was breaking off by unwelcoming grunting from a forest and zombie emerged. Behind it another two, then three.

“Zombie apocalypse…” she yelled for herself, took her machete and goes contribute to getting rid of them.

* * *

 

 

Moment of small talks arrived again later that evening. After they washed away blood in a stream and was chilling next a campfire.

“I hate this world, I hate it, I hate it, I HATE it!”

“That´s because of that rat for dinner?”

“No, that rat is actually delicious.”

“Hm.”

Camfire illuminated five faces and one legs, their owner was laying on his back and watched night sky.

“Well,” spoke Adam after a while, “I love that I can see a stars in this world. I have been living in a town since I was born, and I never saw them properly before.”

“True,” agreed Marketa and look up to night sky as well. “Hm… I love that I don´t need to care about my weight anymore.”

“I don´t need to avoid the homeless and boozers on my way to work,” said Dick. “That stink was unbearable.”

“Stink you say?” Peter point at him. “No one is smoking under my nose. I hate cigarettes, the smell, streets filled with cigarette butts etc. Homeless and zombies has a similar smell by the way, so I don´t know if apocalypse was any help in this. But cigarettes are gone and that is definitely plus.”

“You forget the school itself, gentleman,” laughed Eve. “I wasn´t a slacker, but I have a feeling that knowing what is functional information structure in a company´s information system is not important right now.”

“Oh, you have been study business college?”

“No, I´ve been at economy school.”

“Ok. What do you love, Judita?”

Judita considered it with eyes on a stars. Finally, she shrugs again.

“I can kill people.”

“What?!”

Group around the fire pulled back from her as water before Moses.

“What? That sound when you smack their heads is more than satisfying.”

The silence on the other side of fire suggested that they disagree with her.

“Jesus, you can´t understand a joke,” she waved a hand at them and gets her teeth into the rest of her roasted rat. “What I love the most is ramble around that part of historic sights and buildings what used to be inaccessible for tourist.”


End file.
